L's Victory
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: He only wanted to go to the kitchen? What's wrong with him? It was a mistake. Light's mistake. To listen...Rated M for gore. Slight LxLight.


_I'm happy with how this fanfic turned out. It was fun to make. Though this was only experimental for the purpose of gore and blood. No lemon's this time sorry._

**Summary:** He only wanted to go to the kitchen? What's wrong with him? It was a mistake. Light's mistake. To listen...Rated M for gore.

**Warnings:** Contains blood/gore-ish, slight LxLight

* * *

It seemed like any other typical and ordinary day for Light. Well other then the fact that he was chained to L. It was a pain but none the less he had to wear the damn handcuff linked to L twenty four seven. He was getting sick of it. But it was necessary for his innocence in not being Kira. Light and L hadn't got into a fight yet today. That was one thing positive. No new leads on the Kira case unfortunately. Light was getting sick of the dead ends in the Kira case. They always seemed to find some leads then fall dead.

It was now pretty late. Everyone else had already left. Well except for L and Light that is. L never, rarely if he ever, slept. Light didn't really get any good sleep rarely ever. When he did it was like floating in heaven. The bed that he rarely ever got to sleep in was like a treat for him. He usually had to sleep on a couch, which was not comfy at all. Or on the floor if L decided not to go to their room to work on his laptop. Plus he'd have to be awoken whenever L decided to rummage through the kitchen cupboards or fridge. That was really ever the problem though. Watari was usually the one who brought L food and such. However sometimes L just decided to ,instead of calling Watari, get up and literally either drag poor Light to the kitchen. Or he'd wake the man up.

Tonight was one of those nights. Light had drifted off to somewhat sleep on his chair as L worked when he soon felt a odd tug from the handcuff's. He plummetted to the ground wincing slightly as he felt his hurt from the fall. He was used to it though. He was being dragged by L like usual. Typical. He got up and weerily followed the detective to the kitchen. L had immediately pounced for the fridge. The detective began to search the refridgerator for something to eat. Light just stood and watched trying not to fall asleep until they were back. He was angry at the detective today for some reason. Maybe it was the fact he rarely ever got proper sleep? Did the detective want Light to have bags like L? Light certainly didn't want bags. No Light was a very perfect person. He had to look oh soo perfect all the time. His hair usually took a half hour to comb. L had let him actually comb his hair afew times. However L realized that Light took forever on his hair rather quickly and soon began to wake up Light earlier then usual whenever Light wanted his hair done. Light's sleeping schedule was totally screwed up.

Once L had finally chosen something to eat, which just so happened to be chocolate pudding with gummy bears, L turned his attention to Light as he held the food delicately in his two hands. "Light-kun we can leave now. Forgive me for not awaking you earlier" L said emotionlessly. L's voice always sounded emotionless. Usually anyways. He kind of reminded Light of a robot in a way because of the voice. Before Light could exchange a reply L had already began to leave. Light was irritated and wanted proper sleep. If the detective was truly sorry then he'd let Light actually get proper sleep. "L I want to sleep in a proper bed tonight" Light announced as he followed L still. L sighed and turned back to look at Light. Light couldn't read the detectives emotion at the moment. "Light-kun I am not tired tonight. It is not necessary for the two of us to go to sleep tonight..." Light looked at the detective more annoyed then before. He wanted to go and get proper sleep.

"If I do not get proper sleep I won't be able to work on the Kira case with my full attention. Sleep is necessary L" Light glared at the detective. Just because L didn't have to sleep didn't mean Light had to stay awake until the detective just decided to go to sleep after a week or so.

"Light-kun is correct. I won't be going to sleep though..." L sighed. Something was on his mind. Light suddenly for some reason felt like going to bed was actually a bad idea. There was something going on in L's mind other then candy and the Kira case. Light didn't want to know what it was.L didn't allow Light to respond. L just began to drift and edge over to their room aimlessly. He put a gummy bear in his mouth as he walked over to their room.

Once they had arrived in their room Light immediately jumped to the bed. Finally he was going to get proper sleep. L had walked slowly over to the bed and crawled up on it and sat in his usual quirky-ness. Light went under the covers and soon began to drift off into a proper state of sleep. He was surprised by L letting him go to sleep. But was concerned of what was on L's mind. It was bugging him. Something bad was going through the detectives brain.

Light had for what reason, he didn't know awoke. Why didn't he go back to sleep? He didn't know but he should have. Instead he sat up. The room was dark. Though Light could still see L's figure. L wasn't next to him any longer. Light noticed this because L was standing infront of the bed looking at the wall. What was he doing? Light rubbed his eye's and looked at L confused. "L what are you doing?" Light asked half asleep like tone due to just waking up.

"Thinking..." was L's poor answer. It wasn't satisfying for Light though.

"Thinking about what?"

"Light-kun is Kira..." L responded after Light asked. Light seemed annoyed. He wasn't Kira. Atleast he didn't remember all the memories about the Death Note at the moment.

"L I am not Kira!" Light said in a louder tone though he was still slightly half asleep. L spun around and looked at L.

"Light-kun please come with me to the kitchen...I finished the food I brought up earlier" Light sighed and shook his head falling back to try and get to sleep again.

"Please Light-kun come with me to the kitchen...I promise not to bug you again...I'll even allow you to sleep in bed and get proper sleep for the rest of the week" Done deal. L had gotten Light to get up and follow L straight to the kitchen.

When L and Light entered the kitchen. Instead of L going to the cupboards or fridge, L just stood by a certain drawer in the kitchen and opened it slowly. Light sighed leaning against a wall waiting for L. Light was looking at L. He knew something was going on. Something bad probably? He felt confused though. L usually went to the cupboards or the fridge why over there this time? L took afew items from the drawer and began to walk over to Light this time.

"Light-kun is Kira...However you have evaded being caught" L said cooly as he held his hands behind his back. Light was confused and annoyed.

"I already told you I am not Kira-" Light was cut short when he felt something plunge into his stomache. His eye's widened partially as they moved slowly down to his stomache. L had drove a knife into his stomache! Light was shocked and confused. The detective looked emotionless as usual. "Light-kun shouldn't lie..." This wasn't like L at all. Not L like at all to Light anyways. Light began to slid down the wall wincing at the pain slightly. Once he was down to his feet he looked up at the detective who had crouched down infront of Light.

"I am not Kira...L your crazy. Besides this isn't the way to deal with this. You want to bring Kira to justice not kill him like a criminal would" Light tried as best as he could to speak properly. He was trying to ignore the pain in his stomache. He noted that L was holding more knives. God Light was hoping L wasn't going to stab him with all of them.

"Light-kun keeps lieing though and slipping through every challenge and such...Light-kun you are Kira and I will bring you to justice now and not allow you to kill people any longer" with those words L thrashed another knife into one of Light's shoulders. Blood trickled down Light's body. His body was going paler and paler. He was torn between mixed feelings of frustration, anger, fear, annoyance. Light reached a hand out to try and punch the detective away but came up short when he felt L's free hand grab ahold of the one he was using and twisting it. His arm fell limp and Light's eye's flared with fury. He wasn't Kira. He couldn't be Kira. L didn't believe so and began to plunge yet another knife. This time two at once. In both of his thigh's. Light let out a groggy groan as he watched L. He was hurting everywhere. He tried thrashing. That only made it worse. His arms hurt and felt numb. He could only watch in horror at what L was doing to him. L did not show emotion in anything he did. He was much like a cold blooded killer or even a robot at the moment. He was entranced with the thought of bringing Kira slash Light to justice now. One of L's hands slowly and gracefully slid toward a small pool of blood and dipped each finger tip into the red substance. He didn't do anything with his hand though he just looked at the blood for afew seconds and soon went back to taking another one of his knives and plunging another, this time into Light's chest. Light's head rolled back, as he groaned in more agony and pain.

Light wanted this to end now. Nothing was going to stop it though. Was he going to die here? He could feel his life fading away already. L could tell aswell. Light's skin was just as pale as L's now. He looked like a zombie. His eye's sunken as he looked desperately up at L.

"Light-kun..." L spoke quietly watching Light carefully for movement.

"...L...I'm not..." Light tried to speak out the rest of his sentence but it died just as quickly as he had spoken it. L shook his head and slashed his last knife into Light's throat. Immediately ending the young man's life. L watched Light's eye's slowly dull out and close. Souless eye's. Such a sad thing. L didn't move he stayed quiet for moments that seemed like hours.

"Light-kun...no...Kira you've been brought to justice..." L spoke out firmly wiping blood down L's cheek's with his hands. L had the victory he had wanted. But was it this way? L didn't know. He snapped. Finally snapped like a twig and slowly arose and left the room.

So that is it. I made L kinda snap in this fanfic. I made it while I was frustrated over many matters and thus I took my anger out on poor Light. Next time I will most likely include Misa. I am working on other fanfic's at the moment. One is related to an rp I'm in. Which I will be making a fanfic out of aswell.

Reviews are appreciated


End file.
